1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an input device configured to output a signal carrying a value (or controlled variable) which varies in response to input operations performed by a finger or the like contacting and pressing a control panel. The present invention also relates to an information processing apparatus, an information processing method, and a storage medium that stores a program, which use this input device.
2. Description of Related Art
Various input devices are known, through which input operation is performed to an information processing apparatus such as a personal computer. They include a keyboard, a mouse, a touch pad, a drawing tablet, a touch panel, a joystick, a trackball, and so on, and many improvements have been made to reduce their size and enhance their easiness of operation.
For example, Japanese Patent Application Publication Number 2005-18669 discloses a touch panel of a capacitive coupling type, in which a change in capacity corresponding to an area touched is detected falsely as pressing.
Japanese Patent Application Publication Number 2005-38812 discloses a pressing-pressure sensor having a structure in which the number of input points can be varied with high accuracy in response to the magnitude of a pressing force applied.
Moreover, Japanese Patent Application Publication Number 2005-31918 discloses a touch panel display apparatus that allows a user to have a feeling of more realistic operation.